


You Should Have Let Me Rule You When You Had The Chance

by iamthelightening



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comic Con, M/M, SDCC, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthelightening/pseuds/iamthelightening





	You Should Have Let Me Rule You When You Had The Chance

“You should have let me rule you when you had the chance.” 

Clint’s hands flex, straining against the metal that holds his arms stretched taut and painful to the headboard in front of him. 

“And yet,” Loki runs a long-fingered hand down the length of Clint’s back, smirking as Clint shudders. “Here you are.” 

He kneels between Clint’s legs, open and spread, each ankle chained tightly to opposite corners of the bed. The black silk sheets under the bound man slide uselessly against his skin, doing nothing to aid his struggles, and only serving to emphasize the rippling muscle as they work helplessly, a thin sheen of sweat glistening over the golden tanned flesh. 

Loki leans in, his lips close enough to brush against Clint’s ear, and his hand firmly pressing down on the back of Clint’s neck so he is unable to jerk away. “Where,” his fingers dig in, “are your avengers now?” The laugh in his voice sends chills through Clint.

He knows what is coming. This is not the first time, nor the tenth, nor the thirtieth. He knows what is coming and so he wills himself to breathe normally. Wills himself to relax.

“Claim loyalty to me and I will give you what you need.” Loki pulls back to rest on his haunches, a hand smoothing over Clint’s hip to slide under him and stroke. A small noise escapes Clint and he fights the urge to thrust his hard and aching cock into the firm grip of Loki’s fingers. He can’t take this for much longer. Can’t hold back, can’t fight his body, can’t fight Loki’s clever mouth and hands, but he will not give Loki what he wants. He will not surrender the Avengers, no matter what Loki does to him. Or makes him do.

Loki’s hand pulls back and Clint clenches his teeth. Loki’s hands grip firmly at Clint’s hips and yank him up, displaying his already lubed and stretched hole. Loki’s fingers dig bruises into Clint’s flesh as he shoves himself in to the hilt in one quick breathless motion.

“Say my name.”

Clint bites down on his bottom lip, unable to hold back the grunt as Loki pulls out and then slams back in.

“Say my name!”

He can taste blood in his mouth.

“SAY MY NAME.” 

He bows his head in shame as his body writhes under Loki’s, his hips thrusting helplessly into the sheets, desperate for friction. 

Loki changes the angle of his thrusts and then he is ramming over and over against that spot inside Clint and then Loki demands with a voice like thunder and lightning that leaves no room for disobedience “SAY. MY. NAME.” 

Clint sobs it.


End file.
